


Yellow-🌞

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [8]
Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Cheating, Protective Older Brothers, Train Sex, they aren't friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I don't know why my brother wants us sitting together but I am not having it Flea, you act up and I'll see to it that you don't make it to the next stop."Izaya stares out the window not dignifying the Monster with his gaze."Oh my-my, dear goodness you brute. Just try enjoy yourself for once in your miserable life why don't you." He sees Shizuo tense up even more from the windows reflection and he lets out a little laugh.His job is done. He pissed Shizu-Chan off just a little more.(Under work, I'm on a deadline. Don't read it yet plz & thnx- MR01)





	Yellow-🌞

* * *

"I don't know why my brother wants us sitting together but I am not having it Flea, you act up and I'll see to it that you don't make it to the next stop."

Izaya stares out the window not dignifying the Monster with his gaze.

"Oh my-my, dear goodness you brute. Just try enjoy yourself for once in your miserable life why don't you." He sees Shizuo tense up even more from the windows reflection and he lets out a little laugh. His job is done. For now. He pissed Shizu-Chan off just a little more.

"Relax, it's not like he invited me to his bedroom or anything. I already fucked him in the restroom."

Shizuo is lightning as he moves. Pinning him against the window and wall by his neck.

It is almost impossible to breathe but that does nothing to deter him from smirking well as best as he can given the circumstances.

"What was that?" 

* * *

 Izaya was eating dinner with Mairu and Kururi when Kasuka rushes towards them.

Asking his sister's if he can get a moment alone with him. 

They give them both an odd look before agreeing to it and giving them some privacy.


End file.
